leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 3
Route 3 (Japanese: Route 3) is a route in southeastern Unova, connecting Striaton City to Nacrene City, while also providing access to Wellspring Cave. Route description Access in is blocked until the player defeats Team Plasma at the Dreamyard and receives the C-Gear from Fennel. Route 3 starts off with a short simple path to the north after exiting Striaton City. Straight ahead is the Pokémon Day Care and a school where several s can be fought in the playground. A can heal the player's Pokémon inside the school building. The player can travel westwards to find two separate paths, one that leads west and another that leads south; a patch of tall grass is located at the top of the intersection. The player can continue down the west path to find Wellspring Cave and a large patch of grass, or to the south, which winds around the shore of a pond. The player can then cross the pond by a bridge to the west leading to Nacrene City, past a few patches of tall grass. In Black and White, this is the first area where dark grass is accessible. When the player first locates the Pokémon Day Care in Black and White, only one Pokémon can be deposited. After meeting the Day-Care Man in Nimbasa City and helping him against some s, he will return to the Day Care and two Pokémon can now be deposited in the Day Care, allowing for Pokémon breeding to occur. In , this is not necessary, as the Day Care will accept two Pokémon as soon as the player reaches it. After obtaining , the player can travel across the pond to the other side. On the west side of the pond, the player can find two patches of tall grass and a . Items }} ×3}} }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} ) (hidden) * In the dark grass patch (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Rare Candy ×2}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} ) (hidden) * North of the T-intersection|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= ×2}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ×5}} Hidden Grotto }} }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 mod 2)=0||F}}|Unfezant|yes|yes|Rustling|58|all=5%|type1=Normal|type2=Flying}} }} |type1=Electric}} |type1=Electric}} |type1=Electric}} }} |type1=Bug|type2=Poison}} |type1=Water|type2=Grass}} |type1=Normal|type2=Water}} Trainers If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |locationname=Route 3 |location=Unova Route 3 |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |locationname=Route 3 |location=Unova Route 3 |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 1200 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |locationname=Route 3 |location=Unova Route 3 |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Rotation Battle|3|188|Skiploom|♀| ||189|Jumpluff|♀| ||182|Bellossom|♀| |36=サワコ|37=Sawako}} Requires |6|129|Magikarp|♂| ||129|Magikarp|♂| ||129|Magikarp|♂| ||129|Magikarp|♂| ||129|Magikarp|♂| ||129|Magikarp|♂| |36=コウジロウ|37=Kōjirō}} |3|079|Slowpoke|♂| ||118|Goldeen|♂| ||119|Seaking|♂| |36=トモヒロ|37=Tomohiro}} Triple Battle|3|177|Natu|♂| ||178|Xatu|♂| ||022|Fearow|♂| |36=シュウヘイ|37=Shūhei}} |2|587|Emolga|♀| ||417|Pachirisu|♀| |36=マミとミホ|37=Mami and Miho}} |2|037|Vulpix|♀| ||136|Flareon|♂| |36=チエ|37=Chie}} |3|039|Jigglypuff|♀| ||432|Purugly|♀| ||108|Lickitung|♀| |36=アキホ|37=Akiho}} |2|281|Kirlia|♀| ||025|Pikachu|♀| |36=カナ|37=Kana}} |2|374|Beldum|| ||633|Deino|♂| |36=リキヤ|37=Rikiya}} |2|447|Riolu|♂| ||166|Ledian|♂| |36=マサヨシ|37=Masayoshi}} Trainer Tips Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In the anime Route 3 appeared from Snivy Plays Hard to Catch! to Minccino-Neat and Tidy!. There is a small city and a town located in the route. There is also a train station near Nacrene City. In Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, it is shown to be a forest route with tall grass in some areas and vines hanging from the trees. It has a bog with huge lily pads in the forest and a small stream running through it. It also was where caught a . The Wellspring Cave is located there. A small city is also located here, as seen in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell!. It has colorful buildings with shops and has a small bridge that allows people to enter the city. Trees and shrubbery surround it and a river runs through it. It also has a small Pokémon Center and a café is shown to be affiliated with Team Rocket. The most famous part of the city is the old clock tower, which is now home to a and has a huge bell inside it. There is a long winding stairs, when at the top there is a room with a huge bell. After the city is a forest path, as shown in The Bloom Is on Axew!. Luxuria Town is found after the path in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, where the second Battle Club is located. Then, in A Home for Dwebble!, there is a rocky terrain near a river. A daycare center appears in Here Comes the Trubbish Squad! near a small town which has a garbage dump and a Kindergarten. Past the daycare center is another forest path. A Pokémon Center is located there, as shown in Minccino-Neat and Tidy!. Gallery File:Day Care Unova.png|The Pokémon Day Care File:Unova Route 3 Bog.png|The bog on Route 3 File:Unova Route 3 City.png|The small city File:Unova Route 3 Clock Tower.png|The Clock Tower File:Unova Route 3 Cafe.png|A café near a river Trivia * The in-game maps show Route 3 leaving Striaton City directly from the west. However, the actual entrance to the city is a north-south entrance. * The two westernmost columns of tall grass in the patch closest to Nacrene City are subject to a graphical glitch: Seven tall grass sprites in each column are squashed to fit into six spaces on the world's grid. The player still moves along this grid, thus disaligning him or her with the grass sprites in these rows. Route 003 Route 003 Route 003 Route 003 de:Route 3 (Einall) es:Ruta 3 (Teselia) fr:Route 3 (Unys) it:Percorso 3 (Unima) ja:3ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:３号道路（合众）